Mirrors
Okay, so Call of Duty Ghosts just came out on November 5th and I wanted it really bad, so I went and bought it a couple days after it came out. I was playing Search and Rescue doing very well when someone came into game chat. Usually, no one is on game chat because it isn't required on Ghosts. I didn't have a mic in so I could still hear him. He had a raspy voice and he spoke of a glitch to get out of the map called "Flooded". He said that he found something creepy and that he wanted to explore it with somebody. I plugged in my mic and said that I would help him and he told me that he would invite me. He left and of course a few minutes later he invited me to a game and a party and I joined. He told me that it had to be on team deathmatch and on flooded. We went to a corner and backed into it until we went through w a wall and we were out of the map. He instantly left the party. But, he was still in the game, but I couldn't find him in the game. I turned around and there was a fun house. It had headless corpses and impaled clown all around. for some reason bodies looked much more lifelike than the actual games graphics. as I stared at lifelike bodies, I started to smell something. Something horrible. It smelled like death. I wondered.. is this what dead bodies smell like? This was so weird. I wasn't sure if the smell was coming from my home or the game itself. I decided to carry on into the fun house. As soon as I stepped in, the doors closed behind me and the room fogged up and I could barley see anything. I wandering around trying to find the door or just something when a huge red lit sign and a door popped up in the distance. I walked in the door and the door closed behind me again. I was in a room. A room full of mirrors. I couldn't see anything buy my reflection. Not my character in the game, but my actual reflection. Slowly, writing appeared in the middle of one of the mirrors. I started to sweat.. I was getting really really worried. It said "Turn around.." so I moved my joystick and moved my character around and the mirror behind me said "No.. actually turn around" I was freaked out at this point. I slowly turned around and saw one of the clowns from the game. I sad still and didn't move. My lights flickered. I could see blood slowly draining out of his mouth and getting diluted with the white face makeup he was wearing to the point where the blood was almost pink. His green hair was stuck together in certain areas where blood was. He slowly moved his head up and looked at me with his bright red eyes. I ran across my room and to my door but my computer chair swung in front of my and it blocked the door. The clown walked over to me and bent down to my face and whispered. "Don't... look... at... the... fucking.. mirrors" And then immediately he vanished and I was holding controller. I remembered what he was saying and I immediately shut off my Playstation. Then my TV powered off, I felt something strong push through my chest, my windows and doors all opened, and my mother came in, rushing in and said that I was playing the game for five days and that she couldn't open the door. Nobody could. Category:Call of Duty Category:Video games Category:Supernatural Category:Killers Category:Blood and Gore Category:Creepypasta Category:Paranormal Category:Mysteries Category:Internet Category:Items